A Toy and an Aphrodisiac
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: Russia uses an aphrodisiac--from France--in order to get to America, ending up in love more than spilling secrets. Human names used. Russia-x-America yaoi lemon. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Possible sequel coming soon?


A/N ~ This was actually from an RP that I did with my epic Russia on MSN one night (I was America—as usual). I decided to edit it into a fanfic form and share it. I figured it's been a while since submitting anything, so yeah... Enjoy the RusAm goodness!

–

**A Toy and an Aphrodisiac  
_APH: Russia x America_ **

–

"I wonder sometimes what kind of influence I've had on you," Ivan uttered as he looked over at Alfred, "So, I don't really know." "You're the one who treated me as such," Alfred commented, as if trying to taunt the Russian.

The two nations had been reflecting about themselves in the past, back during their more—"competitive" times—and it seems as if they both would never really let the past go behind either of them. Ivan had started to believe that Alfred would one day find a way to destroy him before he ever got the chance to make the world become one with him, especially since he no longer lived with his Soviet housemates. Their intense past could have possibly rubbed some of the aggressive nature and violent influence towards the young self-proclaimed hero, right? If so, this would pose a slight threat towards the tall Russian.

"Right, exactly," Ivan smiled, as if he had been expecting the American to say just that, "Like I said, I wonder."

However, Alfred was naïve towards Ivan's latent belief, and merely took it as if he were talking about incidents way back then. "I'm not going to spill all my secrets like I did with the Space Race," he muttered as he crossed his arms. He remembered. Ivan knew just how to get Alfred to do anything his twisted heart pleased, and such an instance had cost Alfred in their little "race" against each other.

Ivan merely scoffed at his response. "Yeah, right," he snorted, giving off an evil smirk towards the other, "Well, you might not spill your _secrets_..." Alfred tried to hide the inner fear that had struck him from Ivan's gaze; however, Ivan could easily sense it. "You can't make me," the American retorted. "I could make you talk," Ivan merely grinned, walking up to the other nonchalantly, "I did it before, didn't I?" "You got me drunk then!" the other reminded, slowly backing away. Regardless of his resisting, Ivan still continued to get closer. "So I'll get you even drunker this time," he smirked. Alfred simply scoffed. "How do you plan on that?" he asked, knowing that Ivan's plan had been foiled from admitting it.

The Russian paused in his steps, pondering for a moment. "I'll have to resort to craftier methods," he soon remarked, smirking that devious smile of his. Alfred grew more cautious, yet curious, to what trickery he was plotting for him. "France gave me aphrodisiacs once," Ivan continued. Alfred chuckled, slightly nervous in its tone. Was it a joke? "Did it work?" he asked. Ivan just smiled in delight, making it seem like he was indeed serious of the aphrodisiacs' existence. "I ran tests on Latvia," he smiled satisfyingly, "He was begging for me."

His response almost made Alfred tremble, but he attempted to remained unafraid. "So you think that stuff would work on me?" he asked. "Absolutely," the Russian quickly answered. He was very confident of the aphrodisiacs' potential, and he knew that it would work if he applied it.

"Americans have low tolerance for alcohol anyway," he added, in attempts to see if he could also get Alfred drunk again in order to try to prove him otherwise. The comment angered Alfred, even if it were true that he wasn't able to drink as much as Ivan. "I hold it just fine!" he boasted, claiming that he was the better one of the two. And he soon suddenly felt himself being pinned against the wall near him. It was Ivan who pushed him, not so much as from anger, but from a form of amusement from such a "tease" that he could only find from someone as arrogant as Alfred.

"You lie," Ivan said, giving the impression that he knew the ins and outs of the spunky American. Alfred picked up on the impression, but denied it. "A-am not..." he weakly uttered. He knew that the intimidating Russian now had him exactly where he wanted, but at least he _had_ to try to make some sort of comeback... Unfortunately, it was futile. "The truth will set you free," Ivan whispered with an evil grin uncurling across his face. "More like have me beaten..." Alfred commented, trying to hold a rather fiery tone in his voice. He refused to accept the unfolding situation. Ivan, however, was untouched. "Well, whichever excites me more will be what goes," he remarked. No matter what may happen, it was all just one game to him and his only "troubling" thought was which favorite move to do first.

Alfred could do nothing, not even hide his fear any longer. "Silly American," Ivan chuckled, noticing Alfred's cowardice showing, "Don't worry, I try not to break my toys." Though his words didn't make Alfred any more comfortable; if anything, it brought even more fear in him. "Key word is 'try'," he said under his breath. Ivan ran his fingers along the other's jawline, his expression almost as if he were reading the other's inner self like a book. "Sometimes my toys don't—satisfy me enough," he grinned devilishly. By the second, Alfred grew weak against Ivan's intentions. "But you never seem satisfied enough," he commented, pointing out the heavy damage that the Russian tends to do towards the other nations that have been in his certain "care."

Ivan glanced at him. "I never get exactly what I want, you see..." he merely stated. Alfred knew that he shouldn't, but his damn curiosity got the best of him. "And what exactly _do_ you want?" he asked. Ivan smirked and bit his neck, forcing Alfred to give him a pleasing whine. "What do _you_ think?" he asked, giving the American a chance to at least have a guess, "Your brother was only good for so long..."

The thought of Matthew's involvement somehow brought Alfred mixed feelings. He thought that only he and him shared that special bond between them, only to be tainted by Ivan—yet, his own self-pride made him want to prove that he would have been better than his Canadian sibling. "Well, he's not as powerful as _I_ am," he quietly uttered, going for the latter. "That's debatable," Ivan scoffed. "How so?" Alfred asked, rather surprised by the concept. "Well, he satisfied me better than most of the others ever did," Ivan responded with a delighted smile from the memory. Alfred could then feel a hint of untapped jealousy deep within him—of both Ivan and Matthew. "Perhaps because he has such an innocent face..." Ivan continued, his smile grinning wider, "He was fun to break." Alfred then grew worried for himself.

"I don't have an innocent face, do I?" he questioned, eventually regretting the mistake of asking. "Not as much as his," Ivan laughed, "But without your glasses, maybe." With that, he snatched them off Alfred's face, causing him to whimper from the action. "But... I need my glasses!" the American whined. He really didn't, but that wasn't a reason aside from the fact that they were his. Ivan didn't go along with it; he knew Alfred was just fine without them. "Do you?" he teased, handling Alfred's glasses carelessly. "Y-yes..." Alfred blushed. The Russian gave no sympathy to the poor man, and simply placed the glasses in his pocket. "How badly?" he continued to tease. "Very..." Alfred whined. Ivan smirked deviously and leaned closer. "What would you do to get them back?" he whispered into the other's ear. He then looked over in his pocket where they were placed and glanced back at Alfred. "They're Texas, aren't they?" he added.

Alfred's face glowed red from every possible thought that ran through his head, knowing just where Ivan was hinting at from the objective. Ivan noticed how Alfred had finally realized, and his evil grin plastered on his face yet again as he began to play with Nantucket atop Alfred's head. The American could only whine and blush heavily from the mere touch of the wild strand of his blond hair.

"Oh, the fun I will have with you..." Ivan said, his tone full of lust with a smile to match. It wasn't as mutual coming from Alfred. "It'll be more fun for you than me though!" he whimpered. "Then I will make it fun for both of us," he casually remarked as he pulled off Alfred's bomber jacket. "How?" Alfred asked as the Russian man tossed his jacket aside.

Ivan was prepared for a solution for that. He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a small Hershey kiss, and unwrapped it. "Eat," he ordered, offering it to Alfred. At first, Alfred simply stared at the bit of chocolate for a moment. "It's a trick, right?" he wondered, showing very little trust towards the Russian. "Now why would I tell you that?" Ivan said, not falling for any of Alfred's tricks. He pressed the chocolate candy against the American's lips. "Eat," he insisted, "Now!" Alfred had no choice but to eat the little kiss, and the force from Ivan's fingers popped it into his mouth before he could have a chance to say anything.

Ivan smiled in delight. "Good. Very good," he quietly said to himself, "It should only take a minute..." Alfred grew curious as to what he meant by that. "A minute?" he asked as he swallowed the chocolate, "Till what?" "Till Francis' aphrodisiac takes effect, of course," Ivan replied playfully. His words caused Alfred to cough from the shock. "WHAT?!" he choked, giving a surprised look at Ivan. "I told you I'd make it fun..." the other smiled.

Alfred pouted. "Still seems more fun for you," he quietly uttered, quickly starting to feel the beginning effects from the aphrodisiac. "Niet," Ivan disagreed, "It is a very powerful aphrodisiac. Almost like a love potion." His glance towards the American grew deeper, bringing himself closer. "Or perhaps..." he whispered, "Lust." Even though it was useless, Alfred whined, trying to fight it, but to no avail. "Don't fight it," Ivan continued, nipping along Alfred's neck, driving more whines out of him, "It will get you nowhere." He was very confident that he will soon have his way, whether Alfred was willing about it or not. "N-n-y-yes..." Alfred struggled, eventually caving in to the effects. He was now under the aphrodisiac's special love spell, just what Ivan was hoping. "Finally," the Russian smiled, biting Alfred yet again. Alfred cried once more, but it sounded more in pleasure than a cry in pain. With this, Ivan officially knew that Alfred was now completely his.

He let go of his bite, leaving red marks in its place. "Beautiful..." he softly commented as he began to unbutton Alfred's shirt. "Really?" the other asked, not even minding his shirt being taken off from his body. "Of course," Ivan smiled, soon tossing the shirt next to the bomber jacket on the floor.

Alfred then clung himself onto him. "Mmm... Ivan..." he purred, nuzzling against the Russian. But Ivan simply pushed the American onto the floor. "Patience, sweet," he stated. "But..." Alfred tried to speak, but was soon quieted when Ivan pressed a finger against the young American's lips. "I want to play with you first," Ivan said, slowly hovering himself over Alfred's chest. He glanced back up at him with a playful grin. "Unless you want to be a broken toy," he added. Alfred didn't really notice the potential threat within Ivan's words. "Play is good..." he purred, longing for the other more with each passing second.

"Oh, yes..." Ivan cooed, kissing along Alfred's stomach and gently nipping at his skin. His actions caused Alfred to sigh and moan as he tried to clutch onto the floor. "More, Ivan...?" he softly whimpered. Meanwhile, Ivan was pre-occupied with taking off the American's boots. "I'd like to hear you beg for it, really," he requested, rubbing against the other's thigh. Alfred pouted. "Please, Ivan...?" he pleaded, "I—I want more from you..." Ivan smirked. "Just _how_ much more?" he teased, slowly undoing Alfred's belt. "More than anything...?" Alfred whined. "Really now," Ivan said, acting as if he were surprised. He then asked to make sure of himself of just how much control he had over Alfred. "More than..." he added, pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs from his coat, "...Your freedom?" He knew that without the aphrodisiac's aid, Alfred would likely not give up his own freedom for a bit of kinky bondage; however, the American still gave a rather hesitant nod. "Perfect..." Ivan quietly purred as he cuffed Alfred's hands above his head.

"Does this mean I'll get more now?" Alfred asked slightly impatiently. Ivan, however, still wanted more fun with his little toy. "Slowly, but yes," he taunted, pulling on Alfred's dog-tags, "If you're a good boy." Alfred then attempted to make as innocent of an expression as he could. "But I am," he childishly pouted.

"Mmmm..." Ivan teased, looking down towards Alfred's lower body, "I see Florida doesn't like being ignored." Alfred's expression added a hint of worry. "Is that bad?" he wondered. The Russian pressed his hand between the other's legs. "You tell me," he smirked. The mere touch of Ivan's hand made Alfred moan and whine. "Well," he begged, hinting out a suggestion, "It would be nice if you gave some attention."

"Of course, sweet," Ivan agreed as he stood back up to shrug his coat off and pull off his shirt and boots. Alfred, who still remained on the floor, tugged at the other's coat with both his cuffed hands, pulling it closer towards him when it falls to the floor. Ivan saw the sight and licked his lips as he shivered in arousal. "Oh, god, yes..." he groaned, lifting Alfred up as he began wrapping his coat around the little American's bare shoulders.

In reaction, Alfred moaned affectionately as he nuzzled against the coat as it was being wrapped around him. Ivan started to breathe hard from the sight, pushing Alfred back down onto the floor. "Why must you look so...so...so beautiful like that?" he questioned with a burning lust in his tone. "Like how?" Alfred asked curiously, "With this?" With that, he cuddled more into Ivan's coat. "Yes, like that!" Ivan exclaimed, biting his lip in an attempt to restrain himself from his primal urge.

Alfred smiled sweetly. It was his turn to make the moves in order to gain what _he_ wanted now. He leaned his body up to Ivan's and kissed him. Ivan let himself loose and returned with a fierce kiss back to Alfred. The affectionate American brought his arms over the other's head and around his neck, bringing his head closer to his with the use of the handcuffs, giving him a chance for a deep and passionate snog.

"You...naughty...naughty boy..." Ivan groaned in-between kisses as he played with one of Alfred's nipples. Alfred played an innocent role. "What did I do?" he softly asked, his eyes pouting for effect. Ivan leaned against his neck. "Everything..." he whispered, "...Just right..." "Mmm... 'Just right'...?" Alfred moaned in pleased delight, nuzzling Ivan affectionately, "That's because I make everything as such."

Ivan stood back up again. "Can't wait anymore!" he eagerly uttered, quickly taking off his pants. It seems that the aphrodisiac that he gave Alfred gave a much higher effect than he had originally expected—and, as sexually frustrating it made him, he became a masochist to his own inner desires for the American. He soon felt Alfred clinging onto him yet again; Ivan wasn't the only one seeking the same goal.

The Russian faced Alfred, grabbing onto his hips and bringing him closer. "Alfred..." he whispered close to his ear. "Hmm?" Alfred sighed, nuzzling along the other's neck. Ivan groaned, growing more desperate for him. "Need you..." he urged, nearly clutching his fingers onto Alfred's sweet body, "_NOW!_" Alfred tried to bring himself closer against Ivan's body. "Then what's stopping you?" he smirked teasingly. Ivan returned the smirk. "Now you've done it," he glared with fiery lust in his violet eyes as he shoved Alfred against the wall, lifting up the American's legs.

Alfred merely chuckled. "Playing rough now, are we?" he teased, egging the Russian on to continue further with his intentions. "Oh, you terrible tease," Ivan growled, sinking his teeth into Alfred's shoulder, causing him to clutch tightly onto his body where his hands were. "Is it my fault you wanted to play first?" the American asked. Ivan shuddered by the tone of Alfred's voice. "Yes," he moaned, pressing his lips against Alfred's, "You and your lovely eyes..."

Alfred kissed Ivan back. "Still wanting to break your--'toy'?" he asked, his voice full of innocence as to hope the Russian would change his mind on the concept. "No..." Ivan replied, wanting nothing more than to love his little American, and he knew how to fish it out of him, "Only want to hear 'it' scream my name..." However, Alfred made things a little more interesting by egging Ivan on even further. He smirked and leaned closer to him, their lips barely touching. "Make me..." he whispered, sealing his words in another passionate kiss.

At this point, Ivan could no longer control himself while he and Alfred were locked in that kiss. He groaned as he finally entered himself into the American, forcing him to whimper and moan as he clung tightly against his body. Ivan rested his head on Alfred's shoulders as he began to thrust himself hard in and out of the other's warm body.

"Iv—Ivan..." Alfred cried out as he felt such a force push deep inside him. It was a mixed sensation of both pain and pleasure; as much as he would have wanted the Russian man to stop, there really wasn't much of anything he could have done—_if_ he had wanted him to stop in the first place. He had brought Ivan to this state of taking him, just as Ivan drove him to this new-found behavior. Ivan could care less; he sucked on Alfred's neck as his thrusting motion began to move faster.

"Y—ye—yes, Iv—Ivan..." the American moaned, his voice in rhythm with the other's movements. His hands found their way from Ivan's neck to his hair, where his fingers started to passionately ruffle each strand they touched. The cuffs made it difficult for him to move his hands freely, but Ivan leaned his head against Alfred's hands, making sure all of his hair got its fair share.

It wasn't long until Ivan made his thrusts into Alfred even harder. "Yes, yes!" he murmured, driving himself into him again. Alfred's cries only grew to match with Ivan's power. "I---I want you, Ivan..." he whined, clutching more onto the Russian. His words and actions merely caused Ivan to move faster and harder as much as possible. "Ah...fuck... Alfred..." he uttered, his voice full of pure lust, "You feel so good..." "...And you do too..." Alfred whimpered. He could feel Ivan attempting to get even further within him. "Ah! Ivan!" he cried out again, clinging as much as he could to him.

A small sweat drop rolled down Ivan's forehead from his efforts. "Almost..." he uttered, gritting his teeth. The overall experience was quite the sensation that it was soon getting the best of him. Alfred, on the other hand, simply acted naïve of his meaning. "Almost...what, Ivan...?" he asked, his face fully red and hot from the ordeal. Ivan growled as he glared at the foolish American. He then grabbed onto Alfred's cock, causing the other to gasp in surprised arousal. "I think you know," he remarked, and he began stroking it. Alfred shuddered as he moaned in heavy delight from Ivan's stroking. "I—I think I know now..." he whined, his mind soaking in the inflammation he felt all throughout his body.

Ivan's thrusts now went even faster. "Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..." he called out, his voice matching the rhythm of his speeding actions. He placed his thumb over the tip of the cock's head; however, as much as Alfred tried himself, it didn't stop him from leaking out a bit from it. "Ah...! I—Ivan...!" he suddenly whined, his cries growing slightly louder than the last from each of Ivan's thrusts. The Russian pressed his thumb more securely against the tip, stopping the other's leak. "For you, not just yet," he smirked. He wasn't willing to let Alfred go first before he did.

With that, he kissed Alfred's throat as he gave one more deep thrust, moaning loudly as his whole self filled with relieving ecstasy, causing his American partner to whine. The filling sensation inside Alfred only made it more difficult for him to contain himself in any longer.

"But, Ivan..." he implored, a steady whimper in his tone, "I don't think... I can..." Ivan was more satisfied on his end and glanced over at Alfred. "You can," he panted as he squeezed and pressed down even more, "And you will." Alfred couldn't handle against Ivan's iron grip, and his blocking thumb didn't bring any comfort. "But..." he whined. But Ivan was more interested in seeing Alfred's threshold, and he began swirling his thumb around the tip as it remained to cover it. "Mmmm?" he teased, "But what?" Alfred moaned from the swirling and started to pant. "But... I don't think I can..." he whimpered, begging for the Russian to allow him. Ivan soon stopped and leaned close to Alfred's ear. "Come for me," he softly cooed. "You mean I really can now?" Alfred asked with a small whimper. Ivan gave an approving nod as he moved his hand away from its grip, and kissed the American. Alfred kissed him back, moaning satisfyingly as he let it all go out of him.

"What about you, Ivan?" Alfred asked curiously, wondering if he had succeeded in pleasing the Russian lover. Ivan leaned his forehead against Alfred's. "I am satisfied," he smiled, "And very much so." Alfred leaned his forehead closer. "Am I a good 'toy' then?" he whispered, giving Ivan a soft kiss. "Better than a toy..." he quietly responded, kissing Alfred back. "'Better'...?" Alfred nuzzled, smiling from the compliment. "Much better," Ivan added, kissing the American once again, "Oh, _so_ much better..."

Alfred now saw his chance. "Better enough to not break me...?" he begged as he deeply kissed his lover. Ivan chuckled; he knew exactly where Alfred was going with that question. "Enough that if I do," he smirked, "It wouldn't be for a long, long time." Not exactly the answer Alfred was looking for, yet he still pursued in convincing Ivan otherwise. His arms wrapped around Ivan's neck, bringing him closer for a kiss. "Can't it just be 'never'?" he requested, his voice sounding affectionate. "There is no 'never' with me," Ivan gently explained, kissing Alfred slowly and passionately. "Why not?" the other asked, kissing him more. "It just isn't how I am," Ivan said with a soft kiss. "No exception for the hero?" Alfred asked, nuzzling against Ivan's cheek. Ivan lowered his face against Alfred's shoulders and nipped at his throat. "Not even the hero," he established. Alfred pouted and whined.

"Then I'll just prolong it..." the American smirked. The idea aroused Ivan more than he thought. "Yes..." he lustfully growled, clinging onto Alfred, "Please do." Alfred clung back to him, smirking deviously. "You can count on it..." he whispered in Ivan's ear, confident that he would be able to make sure that he would never end up being Ivan's next "broken toy."

–

A/N ~ There's actually a continuance after this point in the story, but it's incomplete as of now (long story short, I got cut-off from my connection in the middle of the RP). Not sure if I'll make a sequel to this or not though; depends on what my Russia thinks—maybe she can help me decide... lol


End file.
